


Black Steam

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are free from unholiness, cursed spirit. You are pure now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Steam

The body twisted on the floor, thrashing as the last echoes of life vanished into black steam. One weak arm stretched out to The Batter's leg as he stood nearby; he kicked it down severely, and the limb flailed around their torso until it bent too much and broke with a soft howl that disappeared into whispered misery. Something ashy, something like burned sugar, dripped from the sides of their mouth, like drool.

Pain recoiled from their diaphragm to their windpipe, all crushed and defeated, limp and vaguely dying. He stared without expression as the steam rolled off their head and he saw their milky pale eyes beneath the veil of terror. They blinked twice and then one of their eyelids melted into their cardboard flesh and dripped to the floor, wax-like yet still fleshy.

Soon their turmoil turned to stiffness, and their suit cracked into dust as their body solidified. Their mouth curved into a deep frown, as if death was a mere discomfort. The Batter put his foot through their chest and it went through their paper heart without any lingering resistance. The steam and ash and darkness and horrified yells for help became charcoal and dust withering around the collapsing body.

They coughed and then froze.

“Help,” they begged. The walls strained their ears to hear the quiet sound that dripped from the dying Elsen's mouth.

“You are free from unholiness, cursed spirit,” he said. His voice did not care, nor did his eyes. “You are pure now.”

He cocked his head and walked around the corpse. He kept his fingers clenched around his bat until they evaporated. The decomposed Elsen is like water evaporating in the sunlight; they return to the nothingness their soul came from moments after death. The Elsen that had been kicking and screaming minutes earlier diminished to choking breath and quietly to gasps of air taken in times of distress, during flight from terror, the seconds between opening the closet door and finding out what is inside.

Moths fluttered around the swinging lamps overhead, the faint yellow light blinking against the blackness and the purple walls. The Batter wiped the blood off his bat and continued on down the hallway.


End file.
